sirius_the_jaegerfandomcom-20200214-history
Episode 05
Synopsis Yuliy reunites with his brother Mikhail who says that Yuliy should forgo his revenge against Vampires otherwise they will eventually have to fight each other. Iba learns from Kakizaki about the Alma weapon and that it may be on the train to the city. Meanwhile, Momosei Naotora and the Hyakko party attack the train searching for Kershner. They encounter the artificial humanoid weapon created by Klarwein who commands it to kill Naotora. The Jaegers, Philip and Fallon join the train and assist in the fight against the Hyakko Party while Iba encounters his first Vampire after Ryoko kills it. Meanwhile, Yuliy is attacked by the artificial humanoid weapon, but Mikhail intervenes and kills it just as the train comes to a crashing halt.https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Sirius_the_Jaeger Plot Mikhail approaches Yuliy on the train. Mikhail notes that Yuliy has grown up quite a bit. Yuliy is in shock to see his brother alive and a vampire after all these years. Yuliy asks Mikhail why he didn't say anything when he saw him on the roof in episode 2. Mikhail explains that as a vampire, it is his sworn duty to kill any Jaeger he sees. Mikhail tells Yuliy that the Vampires do not trust him completely. He even tells Yuliy that when he shot him in episode one, he was ordered to kill him, whilst he didn't do that. Mikhail questions Yuliy on why he chose to become a Jaeger. Yuliy tells him that it is to get revenge for their tribe and late mother. Mikhail tells Yuliy he's too soft to be seek vengeance. He also tells him that if the next time he sees Yuliy, that if he is standing there as a Jaeger, they will no longer be brothers but enemies. Dorothea sees Ryoka on the train and questions her presence, teasing her a little about her crush on Yuliy. Iba talks to Major Kakizaki about Alma trading company and how the weapon is on the train. Kakizaki says it can not be brought into the city and they have to do something about it. Hyakko party hijack the train and the military personal on the train attempt to stop them. Kershner and Mikhail flee the train leaving the mess up to Kuraruvain. The Hyakko party come across the creation of Kuraruvain. They believe it is following their movements, whilst it is Kuraruvain tricking them into believing so. Passengers flee the train to get away from the attackers. Dorothea runs to find Yuliy, Ryoka following her. Yuliy helps a young girl off the train. Phillip, Fallon, and Willard see whats going on with the train from the road. The start to follow the train. The artificial humanoid weapon kills the leader of the Hyakko party, rest of the members fleeing in fear. While following the train, Philip sees Dorothea through the windows. Willard tells Philip and Fallon to join Dorothea's group and help stop the train. When they find her, Philip tosses her a gun and they finish off a couple of vampires who attacked them. Fallon detaches the rest of the carts from the train. Last second, Ryoka jumps on nearly loosing balance but being saved by Philip and Dorothea. Yuliy zooms past them on his way to stop the weapon. Yuliy finds the weapon and starts attacking it in hopes of taking it down. Jaegers bump into Iba and the military personal. The Vampire who wasn't fully dead attempts to attack Kakizaki, but was stopped by Ryoka grabbing a sword and slicing his neck. The Vampire falls to the ground and disintegrates. Kuraruvain continues using the machine to attack Yuliy, hoping to take down a Jaeger. The machine goes berserk and is no longer being controlled, but is rather controlling itself. Mikhail shows up and also starts attacking the machine. Mikhail slices it's arm off and leads it on top of the train. Slicing it's second arm off, the humanoid collapses into the front of the train causing an explosion. The train crashes but does not go downhill. Mikhail asks Yuliy to promise him, that if he also spirals out of control like that humanoid, that Yuliy would kill him. Mikhail shares more information about The Arc of Sirius before disappearing after another explosion. Appearances * Yuliy * Willard * Dorothea * Philip * Fallon * Mikhail * Efugurafu * Kershner * Kuraruvain * Ryouko Naoe * Hideomi Iba * Major Kakizaki Category:Episodes